


Carry Your Throne

by bitterbones



Series: Reylo One-Shots/Short Pieces [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergent, Dark siders AU, Emperor Kylo, Empress Rey, F/M, Lap Sex, Naked Female Clothed Male, Porn Without Plot, Rey goes with Kylo after Kijimi, Smut, Throne Sex, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterbones/pseuds/bitterbones
Summary: It was a shame the throne could only sit one, Rey thought as she watched her bondmate be petitioned by a delegate from Dac. That wasn’t to say they hadn’t occupied it simultaneously before. Her husband’s lap was profoundly comfortable, but Kylo found the positiondistracting.After their victory over Palpatine, Rey and Kylo share the Throne of the Sith and serve as co-rulers of the galaxy. The problem they are faced with: the throne only sits one. Rey has a simple, albeit distracting solution.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo One-Shots/Short Pieces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640707
Comments: 27
Kudos: 518
Collections: my favourite Reylo





	Carry Your Throne

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by discussion of that concept art of Ben and Rey with the Throne of the Sith. I don't have a link but it should be easy to find if you just ask around. 
> 
> Title is a Jon Bellion song. 
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
> (oh and merry christmas/happy hanukkah to those who celebrate!)

It had been the Throne of the Sith once. 

Palpatine had sat it, and many before him. A narrow, high backed thing set into an array of menacing stone spikes. Unforgiving and unyielding, those who had knelt before it in homage must have been awed. Those who knelt before it awaiting judgement must have known fear like none they’d never felt before. 

It was in many ways the physical representation of the legacy of the Sith. 

That simply wouldn’t do. 

When Rey took Kylo’s hand over Kijimi it had been with the understanding that his offer from the throne room still stood. As Snoke had watched on with glassy, dead eyes and fire rained around them, Ben had promised to bring an end to the Jedi and the Sith. 

His path was war. 

Rey had rejected it then, desperate for another way. But the second time, the truth of her lineage revealed to her, she knew there was little choice. In that moment the Jedi and the Sith hadn’t mattered, only ending Palpatine. Yet, at the same time, she hated them both for what they had done to her. Years of isolation, a childhood of enslavement, all in a futile attempt to outrun their legacies. 

So she took his hand and his promises and they went to Exegol, together. 

With their powers combined, killing Palpatine was easy. The Throne was theirs, and they decided it was due for a remodel. They were not Sith, after all. They were a new thing, all their own. Something to be feared and revered in the same breath. Like many things after their war was won, they tore the damned chair to shreds and had it made anew. 

A year since the final treaties were signed, the galaxy beginning take new shape under their careful hands, and Rey still appreciated the sleek new design of their shared throne. It hovered above three stacked rings of durasteel which served as its dais. The seat itself was circular as well, high backed with a runnel of crimson fabric splitting its blacks and slivers in two where Kylo’s shoulders rested. At present, she leaned against the throne on the uppermost platform, her hand resting on the outer arm. 

Rey would have taken her husband’s hand, but the reach over the curving arm to where he lazed would have been awkward. It was a shame the throne could only sit one, Rey thought as she watched her bondmate be petitioned by a delegate from Dac. That wasn’t to say they hadn’t occupied it simultaneously before. Her husband’s lap was profoundly comfortable, but Kylo found the position distracting. 

Rey cleared her throat softly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. The last time she had distracted him so terribly he had… she cleared her throat again. Ducking her head she tried to mask the eager flush creeping over her cheeks and the smirk tugging at her lips. She wondered if Kylo could sense her excitement. She wondered if he wanted her in his lap as badly as she wanted to be in it. 

Adjusting her saberstaff on her back, she glanced between Kylo and his current petitioner. A russet skinned Mon Calamari delegate come to argue trade routes… maybe. She hadn’t been paying much attention. Chin propped in one hand, Kylo listened boredly, feet propped haphazardly at the foot of the throne. He drummed his fingers impatiently against the chair’s black arm and shifted his middle. The throne had been designed with him in mind yet somehow he still managed to dwarf it. 

Sensing his impatience, Rey looked to his face. His full mouth was set in a slight scowl, dark brows pulled inward. He definitely sensed her interest, though he seemed determined to ignore it. 

A game, then. 

Fighting a grin she concocted an image in her head. One of her wearing her more  _ diaphanous  _ robes, and him sat mighty on his throne. A lean arm hooked around his neck as some faceless petitioner pleaded on their knees. Her lips on the shell of his ear, his jaw, fingers tracing the exposed column of his throat as he listened, glassy eyed. Cock hard against her rear, she could imagine the tightness of his grip on her hip. 

It was a pretty thought, one she was reluctant to let go of. But she’d dreamt it up with a purpose. Passing it to Kylo along their bond, she felt his body stiffen adjacent to hers. He adjusted his posture on the throne slightly, but his face remained impassive as the Calamari droned on. From her current angle, she couldn’t glimpse his crotch, but his legs were positioned as though he were hiding something. 

Rising to the challenge, Rey pressed further. 

_ Hard? _ She imbued the sentiment with all the smugness she could muster. She wanted to kiss him, to sit on his lap and tease him and make all the guard uncomfortable. 

Beside her Kylo clenched his fist and ground of his teeth, some of his steely countenance dissolving away. 

“Enough from you,” he leaned forward, eyes glinting in the cool light of the throne room. 

The Mon Calamari made a frightened sound, reeling backwards at the Emperor’s sudden outburst, “...y— your excellency?” 

“I said enough. You’re talking in circles and it’s a waste of our time.” 

“But the trade routes—

“Can the esteemed Mon Calamari not fortify their own trade routes? Are you truly in need of  _ our  _ assistance? I haven’t heard of any skirmishes. It doesn’t sound like you’ve even tried.” Kylo’s tone was scathing, Rey knew the guard were beaming beneath their helmets to hear the Emperor tear into someone so brutally. She enjoyed it as well. 

“We do not want conflict,” the Calamari raced to salvage his plea, “We only want those routes which were ours during the Republic era—

“Ah.” Kylo raised a broad, gloved hand and the delegate went deathly still, “The Republic era is done, Ambassador Terai. All routes belong to the Risen Empire now, all treaties from before this modern age are void. Dac will have to establish new treaties and trade routes, just like the rest of the galaxy. Do you understand?” 

Allowed back some muscular control, the ambassador nodded his head quickly, amphibious eyes wide with fear. 

“Good. Out.” As the Calamari scrambled away and the next petitioner was brought in, Kylo’s dark gaze turned to Rey. 

She cocked her head to the side, tapping the toe of her boot innocently against the dais. 

“Join me,” his eyes glinted dangerously. 

Stomach fluttering excitedly, Rey took the hand he offered and propelled herself into his lap with a small force aided hop. Their legs tangled somewhat, and Rey laced their fingers together on the left arm of the throne. On the right Kylo’s hand was free, but curved slightly towards Rey’s waist. Her arm hooked around the back of his powerful neck, she let her breath ghost his cheek tantalizingly before turning to face their next petitioner. 

A human male in simple armor. His eyes were narrowed at the sight of them. Bold. 

“A shame how difficult it is to acquire a proper throne, these days,” Rey’s words dripped with venom. Shifting her hips, she bit her lip to keep from smiling at the hard press of her husband’s cock. 

The man nodded wordlessly, then took a knee to bow. Rey turned back to Kylo, letting her lips ghost his jawline, “You handle him, I don’t like the way he looks at me.” 

A low rumble shook his broad chest, and Rey took it that her Emperor wasn’t particularly fond of this one either. Not that he was fond of much of anything. Save her, of course. 

The man was with some bounty hunting organization, one which wanted to be officially sanctioned by the Risen Empire. Or so Rey gathered, she was a touch distracted. Kylo was still erect and pressed hard into her hip, and his face, all moles and soft skin, was close enough to touch. 

His hair looked so soft; raven locks assuming some of the room’s bluish glow. 

As they began to discuss, her interest waned until she no longer noticed the presence of anyone in the room but them. Emperor Kylo Ren with his empress perched sweetly in his lap. She let her touch glide and linger; up the length of his thigh, tense beneath the rough fabric of his trousers. Up to his chest, to the quilted stitching of his tunic, beneath her palm his heart pounded.  His handsome face gave no hint of distraction, though their captive audience must have noticed her fawning by now. 

Smirking, she let the tips of her fingers trace along his jaw, up to twirl through his hair before gliding back along the column of his neck. She watched the tendons there tense, and knew through their bond that her touch was like fire over his flesh. 

His dick jumped between them when her nails pressed soft and sweet just under his jaw, trailing a raised red line where his scar had once been. Fissures were beginning to form in his resolve, but for their guest he maintained his air of rigid normalcy, even as the hunter watched with reluctant interest. 

“And why,” her husband groused, “Should we take you on? What separates your organization from the rest?” 

“I… well we have existed…” 

Rey let her lips touch Kylo’s jaw and he huffed, shifting her in his lap so that she ground more pointedly against his cock. 

“Something the matter?” The Emperor smiled down at the man. Rey kissed him again, his throat this time, hand running along the breadth of his chest. His cock twitched and she whimpered, heat beginning to mount between her legs. 

“No, Emperor Ren.” 

“Then please, continue.” He smiled tightly, and Rey found herself growing suddenly impatient with the whole ordeal. She didn’t want to tease anymore, she wanted… 

_ Kylo _ , she pressed through the bond, sucking a pretty bruise into his pale throat while he negotiated,  _ Finish quickly. I’m so wet, need you so badly. _

The Emperor’s gloved hand fisted on the arm of his throne. Rey readjusted herself so he was as close to her aching cunt as he could get. The move was brazen, wanton and visible to all. She didn’t care. 

Rey was an Empress. The rest, save Kylo, might’ve been flies for all they mattered. 

_ Please fuck me. _ Her teeth dragged over his skin, behind her the bounty hunter had grown flush. He was probably hard from watching her little display. 

_ Need you,  _ she pleaded, hand drifting towards the lower folds of his robes.  _ Need your cock, my Emperor. Any way you want me, any way. I’ll ride you here on the throne if you want. Anything to have you inside me.  _

His nostrils flared, and Rey bit her lip as his eyes grew fiery. 

“Enough for today.” His voice rumbled deep and commanding through his chest. Rey wanted to kiss him, but he wasn’t through issuing commands, “You, bounty hunter, come back tomorrow. Guards, tell any other petitioners to come back tomorrow as well, then leave. Seal the doors. You all have thirty seconds before I get angry.” 

There was a scramble to comply. Striding with the unease of a man toting an erection, the bounty hunter made his way out through the grand doors. 

Kylo had already begun kissing her, her lips and then her jaw and throat. Tilting her head so he could reach the clasp of the high collar on her robes. 

“Quite the show you put on,” he hissed, and Rey curled her fingers into his dark hair. 

“I wanted you,” she gasped, upper portion of her of her robes being shoved away, “I  _ want _ you.”

Tearing her breast band away, Kylo paused to marvel at the scarred expanse of her torso. Heaving ribs and pert breasts. He’d seen it a thousand times, but he always stopped to savor her. Flush with activity and want Rey took his inaction for an opportunity and lunged, capturing his full mouth in a searing kiss. It was slow, and deep, and so intoxicating that he relinquished some of his carefully cultivated control. 

Rey stood up on her knees, bracketing his waist, and eased him against the soft crimson backing of the throne. 

When they broke apart, gasping, their lips were kiss swollen and their pupils dilated. Rey slipped away. Standing at the foot of the throne she bared herself to him, stripping herself from the waist down. It was a slow, sensual revelation of flesh, stifling robes left in a puddle on the floor at her feet as her husband drank her in. His gaze was black with hunger, and he beckoned her back to him with a crook of a long finger. She knew how that finger would feel in her mouth… and in her cunt. 

Poised over him once more, he stripped himself of his gloves and let his bare hands wander her flesh. A single one could span her waist, and she shivered when he cupped her breast. 

He kissed her with deceptive sweetness, then whispered against her mouth, “You’re going to ride my cock on our throne, and I’m going to ruin your pretty little cunt. Do you understand,  _ my Empress _ ?” 

“ _ Yes. _ ” Rey gasped. His hand dropped between their bodies, fingers finding and parting her folds. Trailing through the wetness he found her entrance with practiced ease, dipping the tips of two fingers in and out before delving. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Rey doubled forward, burying her face in his black clad shoulder. The stretch was exquisite, and they were only at two fingers. He thrust them in and out, the wet sounds echoed through the empty throne room. 

“So wet for me.” He crooned, free hand caressing her back. Then it caught at her hip, yanking her closer. His gaze was locked between them, where his fingers plundered her, and he  _ hooked  _ them, pads catching on a spot that made her yelp. 

Rey closed her eyes, bowed over in pleasure, riding his hand with abandon. Then he added another finger, stretching her out further as she mewled. 

“Are you ready for me?” He curled his fingers again and his handsome mouth split into a wicked smile when she keened, “Are you ready for me to fuck you on our throne?” 

“Yes!” Rey panted, rocking back against his hand. She was close, body drawn tight and shaking. The heat between her legs was ready to break in sweet release and then— 

He pulled his hand away. 

“No!” Rey gasped, pawing at his tunic, “Kylo, please I was so close.” 

The Emperor ignored her, reaching between them to fish his throbbing cock out of his robes. The sight of it was enough to distract Rey from her lost orgasm; he was achingly hard, purpling at the tip and smeared with precum. Kylo puffed his cheeks and canted his hips impatiently between them. 

Rey let out a breathy laugh, then took him in hand, giving a few perfunctory strokes before she angled herself over him. 

“My love…” she whispered softly between them, gazes locking as she sank down. 

Then she shut her eyes and moaned, his dick bottoming out as he stretched her full. All of that momentary emotion was lost in the primal slap of their hips. Rey rocked against him, slow but with build intensity. Kylo’s hands encompassed her waist, his cock seated deep, she pressed her palms flat to the back of the throne, bracketing his head. 

Rey pressed her sweaty forehead to his and panted against his lips, “ _ So good _ .” 

He hummed in agreement and Rey shivered as it echoed through her own body, the bond beginning to peek open between them. Kylo began to cant his hips in time with her rocking, and their pace began to build. The music of their coupling echoed salaciously off the walls, ringing back to their ears, further fueling them. 

The bond slipped, control slipping with it, and suddenly Rey was acutely aware of both the sensation of being filled to the brim by her lover’s pounding cock, and the sensation of fucking up into something exquisitely tight, wet and warm. 

Cursing, she fell forward, ceeding all control as Kylo lifted her hips, slamming them roughly back onto his cock. Rey moaned and bit into the fabric of his tunic, hands grasping at the switching sides of his rocking abdomen. 

Her tits bounced, her chest heaving, and Rey felt absolutely animal writhing in her husband’s lap. 

“ _ Kylo _ .” She called out his name. Under her he snorted like a bantha in response. His balls slapped lewdly at her cunt, and she felt herself beginning to climb with each egress of his dick. Teetering on a razor thin edge Rey turned her head and nipped at the skin of his throat. 

“Harder,” gasping, “ _ fuck me harder. _ ” High pitched and needy. She clawed at his clothed chest in desperation as he punched out a few, shallow jerks of his hips. The crown of his cock caught tantalizingly at her entrance, and he teased her for a moment before pulling out entirely. 

Whimpering in complaint, Rey watched him stroke his dripping cock between their bodies before looking up to find him wearing a crooked smile. 

The image of what he wanted passed between them smoothly, flowing on the waters of the open bond. Rey acquiesced happily, eager to have him rutting into her once more. 

They switched positions. Rey taking a seat on the— until that moment dry— seat of the throne. Kylo stood on the dais, looming over her, tugging at his cock and appreciating the sight of her abused cunt with a curled lip. He pushed her legs up, knees back to her chest, then pressed the head of his cock back into the tight heat of her. 

Rey whimpered and wriggled on the seat while Kylo moaned and pressed a hand to her thigh, holding her still while he piled in the inches. 

There was no time to build. Neither of them were in the mood for anymore teasing. Kylo set a brutally fast pace. Rey threw her head back and gripped his forearms, feeling the muscles rolling beneath his arm guards. The bond was open wide, bleeding and ebbing and flowing until Rey had lost the boundaries of what made her  _ her _ . 

“Fuck.” Kylo cursed, pressing his massive frame over her. Rey pressed flush to the throne, he snapped his hips in quick, harsh movements that drew tiny, involuntary squeaks past her lips, “ _ Almost there. _ ” 

She felt him throb inside of her, stiffening even more as he delivered a few penultimate thrusts. Crushed beneath him, swimming in the bond and savoring each slide of him into her body, Rey finally tipped over the edge. She came with a choked approximation of his name and her nails tearing into the back of his tunic. Her teeth scraped and caught on the straining muscles of his neck.

The sharp twinge of her bite was enough to send him hurtling over the edge. Pinning her further under his bulk he seated himself deep, moaning into her shoulder. Rey, still trembling with aftershocks, whimpered at the sudden wet-warmth between her legs. Her fingers drifted back and forth over his shoulders. 

For a moment they only breathed, savoring the sweet aftershocks that richoced between them. The bond began to return to its usual, half-shuttered state, and the emotional rawness between them began to ease. 

As he came down, he flipped them back into their original positions. Rey straddling him as his dick slipped free. Glancing between them, she snorted at the mess. 

“We’ll have to have those robes laundered tonight,  _ that _ might stain.” 

Then there was a warmth around her shoulders, heavy compared to the lightweight apparel she usually doned. Glancing around confusedly, she found that Kylo had removed his cape and draped her in it, as if to preserve her modesty. 

For the first time that evening her flush was a bashful one, “...Ben.” She used his secret name, spoken softly and only ever in confidence. It was just for them, no one else. 

Humming contentedly, he pulled her to his chest. He always got like this after sex; lazy and affectionate. Rey had no complaints. 

“Mmmm,” he hummed, and she felt his lips at her hairline, “My Empress, all mine.” 

“Yours.” She agreed. For a few moments they remained there, intertwined on their shared throne with the evidence of their sex drying between their bodies. If it were up to Kylo, they might have spent the night there; an Emperor and Empress fucked out, desperately in love, and dreaming on their too-small throne. 

Rey, on the other hand, wasn’t partial to back pain. She slipped away despite her husband’s best efforts to restrain her. Still draped in his cape she gathered her things from the dais, cum dripping down her thigh. 

“Ben,” she called to him softly, “We can’t sleep here, the droids need to come in and clean up.” 

The cushioned seat of the throne was soaked. Kylo didn’t seem to mind, but it made Rey cringe. He cracked a lazy eye at her and a thought was pressed through the bond;  _ You’re beautiful. _

“Come on.” She coaxed, cheeks warm. 

Sighing dramatically, he acquiesced. Tucking his flaccid cock back into his robes. He caught Rey around the waist and kissed her temple as they made their way towards the grand doors. 

“Do you think that bounty hunter will actually come back?” Rey mused as they passed the royal guard in the hallway. She was still only covered by the Emperor’s cloak, but it hardly mattered. She was the Empress, she could do and wear whatever she liked. 

“He got quite the show today,” Kylo smirked, “He may come back tomorrow looking for an encore.” 

Rey chuckled and drew his cape closer to guard against the chill halls of the palace. 

A throne for one certainly had its limitations. In the end, the benefits outweighed them. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [sordidbones](https://twitter.com/sordidbones)  
> Tumblr: [dvrkrey](https://dvrkrey.tumblr.com/)
> 
> also check out my post-TRoS fix-it-fic: [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890632/chapters/52249858)


End file.
